


Promise

by queenkong



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenkong/pseuds/queenkong





	Promise

The night was cold as they walked down the sidewalk with their hands wrapped around each other’s waists both for comfort and an attempt to stay warm. Miranda leaned into Gary as they walked, her head resting gently in the crook of his neck. They’d decided to go for a moonlight stroll, Gary having said that they needed to experience it together at least once, despite the fact that they were both tired. They’d donned their winter coats, gloves and scarves, before heading out, though the chill air still managed to leave them with goose bumps and their breaths came out in puffs of white smoke. 

“It’s quite weird, seeing everything so quiet.” Miranda said, noticing the empty streets.

“Mmm.” Gary mumbled in reply. Seeing everything so quiet wasn’t new to him, he’d walked the empty streets alone many times before.

They walked on in silence, the only noise audible were their shoes hitting the pavement. They didn’t often get moments like these to themselves. They were constantly being watched by everyone around them, and Penny continued to ask Miranda if they were engaged almost on a daily basis. So it was nice to be able to have time to themselves, where they could just enjoy each other’s company and the peace and quiet. 

They turned a corner and spotted the park across the road. The park itself was locked but there was an empty bench just outside.

“Shall we sit for a bit?” Gary suggested, leading Miranda over to the bench. 

“It’s so cold though.” Miranda protested. 

“We won’t stay long.” Gary said, sitting down on the bench and pulling Miranda down to sit beside him. 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she nestled into him before letting out a long slow breath. Gary closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to calm, before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small dark velvet box. He didn’t say a word, merely held it in front of Miranda. 

Miranda tensed slightly, but didn’t move. “Gary what’s that?” she asked. 

“It’s not what you think. Well,” he was starting to get nervous, “I just. I wanted to make a gesture. A…promise.” He muttered, removing his arm from around her shoulders and turning to face her. 

Miranda sat up and watched as Gary opened the box, revealing a simple silver ring that had a small heart at its centre. She remained silent as he took the ring from the box and held it between them, he was shaking. 

“Miranda.” Gary stammered, “I love you. And I hope that you’ll accept this ring as my promise to be loyal to you, and to be there for you, for the rest of my days.” He cleared his throat, and held up a finger when Miranda went to speak. “I know we’ve only been properly dating for a month, but it has and always will be you. You are the one for me.” He smiled shyly. “What do you think?” 

Miranda’s eyes glistened with tears as she lifted her right hand and watched as Gary slipped the ring onto her fourth finger. She would’ve worn the ring on her left hand, but she didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea, especially her mother. She wiggled her fingers and smiled, admiring the ring before wrapping her arms around Gary’s neck and pressing her lips against his. The first kiss was only brief, and as she pulled away she laughed softly. 

“I love you too.” She said, placing another quick kiss to his lips. “And I promise to love and care for you for as long as I live.” This time it was Gary that kissed her. 

This kiss was longer and more passionate. After a few minutes Miranda felt something cold land on her cheek. She pulled back and raised her fingers to touch the cold spot. She looked up into the night sky and watched as a few snowflakes drizzled over them.   
“First snow of the season.” She said softly, opening her mouth to catch a few flakes, the widest smile on her face.   
Gary watched as Miranda raised her hand into the air, letting the snow fall into her palm. She looked beautiful, and the glint of silver on her finger made his heart flutter. 

“Do you think this is a good sign?” he said, standing. 

“Oh most definitely!” Miranda replied, standing also and entwining her fingers through his. They stood for a moment under the street lamp, watching as the snow made contact with the ground. 

After a while Gary tugged Miranda toward him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She smiled up at him, and he pressed a soft kiss to her lips before pulling away. 

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
